


30 days OTP Challenge : SpideyTorch edition

by Naomida



Category: Fantastic Four, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: AUs everywhere, Fluff, M/M, some silly stuff coming, too many things to actually tag tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 13,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3773986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naomida/pseuds/Naomida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 prompts, 30 stories about those two idiots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holding Hands

At age fourteen, Peter hated everything – especially himself. 

He had been a tiny skinny kid for most of his life but had grown two inches taller at the beginning of that year, taking everyone by surprise which resulted in too short clothes for him and the feeling of not belonging in his own skin.

That feeling was soon intensified by the fact that he had no friend and that except when he was bullied, nobody ever talked to him – which was exactly what was happening to him right at that moment.

“So what Parker, are you just gonna stay on the ground ?”

The question was followed by laughs that Peter ignored, too busy being mortified as he stayed where he had been pushed, soaking wet and with blue paint dripping down his face.

“Cut the crap Flash and go be a loser somewhere else !” shouted someone as the circle of viewers parted in front of Peter.

He didn't dare look up at his savior but accepted the hand offered that pushed him up.

“Thanks.” was the only thing he managed to mutter and when the other didn't let go of his hand, he finally looked up at him, surprised to find _Johnny Storm_ smiling at him.  
“No probs, those people're all dicks. Come on we're gonna get you cleaned up.”

Peter let himself be guided by Johnny Storm who still had his hand imprisoned in his, too stunned to do anything.


	2. Cuddling Somewhere

Being Johnny Storm could be as hard as it was awesome. He had little to no privacy, was constantly followed by people – paparazzi, groupies, haters and one time even Doom stalked him – and was considered as morally invincible by everyone. It was like he couldn't have one moment to let his guards down and just let his fears and pains be expressed.

Until Peter.

On top of the Statue of Liberty, with Peter's head pillowed on his shoulders, both his arms around him.

On the old ratty couch in Johnny's garage, with his lips on one of Peter's collarbone and their legs entwined.

In Peter's bed, still breathing hard and sweaty, with Peter mouthing at his neck and hot fingers brushing down the brunette's back.

On the first rooftop they could find, both trying to bury their nose against the other's neck.

Whenever Johnny was feeling overwhelmed by life and needed to let go of all the bravado, he went to Peter and cuddled him until he felt better.

“Are you going to tell me what's bothering you this time ?” whispered Peter, his mouth right above Johnny's collar, his breathe making goosebumps appear on the blond's skin.  
“Nothin', I just needed a cuddle session, is that so bad ?”  
“Nope, it's just that your couch smells like, really bad. And so do you.”

Peter got hugged tighter as an only reply.


	3. Watching a movie

“Dude he looks exactly like you !” repeated Peter for at least the fifth time in the last ten minutes. “This is crazy, Ben will never believe me when I'll tell him.”  
“Shut up, that lame actor doesn't look like me and nobody will tell Ben anything.”

Peter turned to look incredulously at Johnny – and this look would have been comical, had Johnny not been this annoyed.

“Don't tell me you really don't see the resemblance ! If it wasn't for the age gap I swear I would have thought that Chris Evans is your long lost twin.”  
“Stop saying that, we don't look alike. I'm way cooler than this dude.”  
“Whatever you say.” was the only reply Peter gave him before concentrating on the stupid movie again.

Johnny really didn't know why he always let Peter talk him into watching stupid romcom – especially since their last movie night had been The Proposal and the one before Bride And Prejudice and the one before that The Notebook... He really didn't see the appeal in those stupid movies with predictable endings but as Chris Evans got chest-naked for the millionth time in that stupid movie, the blond started to understand why Peter had chosen this one – not that he needed a stupid movie to see a gorgeous male when he was dating _The_ Johnny Storm.

“Holy crap !” Johnny couldn't help but cry as the characters on TV got _naked_ and jumped into the harbor. “Do you think my ass looks the same as his too ?” he asked, turning to Peter who was grinning at the screen.  
“Nah, yours better. And I can grab it whenever I want, which is a considerable bonus.”  
“Woah, you really know how to talk your way into my pants.” sarcastically replied Johnny.  
“Hell yeah. Now shush I think they're gonna kiss !”

Johnny rolled his eyes, smirking, and did as he was told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love romcom and you can't judge me !  
> (also if you're wondering, Johnny's fav movie ever is Fast 5 and Peter never lets him forget how stupid that is)


	4. On a date

Peter was a very shy person.

Unfortunately for Johnny, he was also very proud.

“Are you sure you don't want to go somewhere else ?” asked Johnny for the nth time when he saw Peter fidget under every customer's watchful eyes.  
“Yeah. We're here to have a casual date and we are going to have it ! I'm tired of eating burgers and french fries at every highclass restaurant we go to. I _want_ this.”  
“Okay Tiger, I was just saying in case you wanted to skip dessert here and get it at home.” replied Johnny with a wink.

That only got him a glare as Peter dug into his ratatouille to violently plant his fork in an eggplant and chew it as casually and naturally as possible.

“You look like you're eating your grandmother.”  
“That's gross Johnny.”  
“But still true. For real, say one word and we're out of here.”

Peter sighed, the flash of a phone clicking somewhere on his right, and a tender look crossed his face as he reached across the table to grab Johnny's left hand.

“I'm okay don't worry. I know you want this 'casual date' as much as me... and the food is good too ! Doesn't taste like a grandmother at all.”

Johnny's mouth corners inevitably got up, as Peter had hope, making one of his dimple visible and the brunette felt something in his back relax, enabling him to finally sit like a normal person and not look like he had a stick up a very personal place.

“And who knows,” he added, thumb brushing against the back of Johnny's hand, “maybe tomorrow there will be pictures of us everywhere because you're cheating on Spiderman with me.”  
“Oh, so you want to be on the front page of every magazine, that's why you're with me ?” teased Johnny, his other dimple making an appearance as he bent towards Peter. “Maybe we should make a show of ourselves then ? To be sure that they see how much of a cheater I am.”

Peter nodded, butterflies all over his chest as Johnny gently put his free hand on his jaw and kissed him.

They were on the front page of _a lot_ of papers the next day but that only convinced them that casual dates were a very good idea.


	5. Kissing

“You sure about this ?”

“Yeah damn it, just do it Pete !”

Peter huffed one more time just for the sake of appearances and finally grabbed Johnny's collar and got on his toes to put his lips on the blond's.

It was the most awkward thing ever – that was even more awkward than that time at a party he had walked in Ben and Alicia scoring, _ughh_. His lips were lightly pressed against _Johnny Storm's lips_ for good's sake ! It should have felt good considering all the times he had imagined it but somehow pretending to be a couple of gay guys kissing in a back alley so that paparazzi would leave them alone wasn't the perfect scenery he had wished for his first kiss with Johnny.

“Is it okay ? Are they gone ?” Peter finally murmured after a minute spent in that stupid awkward position, leaning back just a tiny bit.

Johnny smirked down at him – as if Peter's heart wasn't already beating fast enough – and grabbed the back of his head with his right hand.

“Don't know. Maybe you should kiss me for real just to be sure.” he said, eyes on Peter's mouth, before bending down to _kiss_ him. Consciously. With his tongue lightly caressing his lower lip.

Peter moaned, letting go of Johnny's collar to grab his neck instead, melting against his body and stepping up until the blond was pinned against the wall of the shitty Chinese restaurant they had taken cover behind.


	6. Wearing eachothers' clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is totally my favourite so enjoy !

It all starts one morning when Peter is late for class, has to physically drag himself out of bed – and his loving boyfriend's arms – and picks up his clothes from where they were thrown the night before in a hurry. He doesn't realize that the sweater he's wearing is a little too big and totally smells like Johnny until he's in the bus, panting after the sprint he had to break into to get it, putting his beanie on his head.

He doesn't really mind wearing Johnny's clothes – and it's too late to go back to his flat and change after all – so he just goes on with his day and if afterwards he doesn't give Johnny his sweater back... well let's just say that Peter feels lonely when they can't spend the night together and the sweater smells so good that it makes his head spin in the best way possible. Plus he doesn't think that Johnny even notices his sweater's disappearance.

Except that Peter's clothes start to slowly disappear after that. At first it's just his (or more like Johnny's, really) favorite plaid shirt. He can't find it after one of his date with Johnny but doesn't think anything about it – maybe he forgot it under his enormous pile of laundry or something, who knows given that his apartment looks like an atomic bomb exploded in every room.

But then, Johnny comes to pick him up one day after school and he's wearing one of Peter's best pair of jeans and he finally starts to understand what is going on but decides against saying anything. Instead, every time he spends a night over at Johnny's, he steals a piece of clothing, be it a jacket, a tank top or even Johnny's last pair of clean socks once – the only thing that he spears is Johnny's collection of really tight t-shirts cause Peter would rather see Johnny in them and _peel them off_ Johnny than steal them.

Of course Johnny knows what's going on. The smirks he gives Peter when he sees him in his clothes and the way his eyes get just a tiny bit darker with lust – cause Johnny just _loves_ to be all possessive and alpha on him, Peter knows it damn well – are speaking for themselves.

So it continues, and Peter ends up with half of his wardrobe being in Johnny's stupid dressing and an impressive amount of sweaters that totally clash with his whole “grunge-hipster-style” like Johnny likes to call it.

Peter decides to put an end to this the day he can't find his favorite beanie.

It almost makes him mad because _he_ never touched to Johnny's leather jacket or stupid cowboy boots – not that he would ever get near those atrocities, they are made of actually alligator or some disgusting reptile like that, eww – so _why_ would Johnny _dare_ steal _his_ best beanie ?

But halfway on his way to Johnny's flat he actually meets the asshole in the middle of the sidewalk and just _stops_ everything for a second – walking, breathing, his heart misses a beat and damn, he suddenly feels very hot under his skin.

Johnny's wearing his horrible cowboy boots, has the pair of Levi's that makes his ass look absolutely fantastic tuck into them, Peter's red plaid shirt under his leather jacket and a perfect smirks plastered to his face, the whole look accessorized with Peter's favorite beanie.

The jackass even has the perfect amount of perfectly styled hair out of the beanie, just to show how casually handsome his whole existence is. God, Peter hates him almost as much as he loves him sometimes.

This time, the love slightly overtakes the hate.

“You asshole, this is my beanie !” he complains right before wrapping his arms around Johnny's waist and kissing him like this is the first and last time he can ever do it, all lip biting and lapping tongue. “My beanie is off limit.” he adds against his lips when they stop to try to breath.  
“Maybe, but you gotta admit that I look damn good in it.”

Peter's hands slid from his lower back to the inside of his back pockets and he squeezes his butt.

“I won't lie, you look good in everything and _especially_ handsome and sexy with my beanie but still... If you take it I'm totally taking your leather jacket, just so you know.”

Johnny smiles tenderly and puts both of his hands on Peter's jaw, cradling his face as he bumps their nose together.

“I can't live without my jacket so you win, I'll give your beanie back but first how about we go to my place and totally undress each other, uh ?”

Peter rolls his eyes, pretending to be exasperated, but still lightly pecks Johnny before squeezing his ass once more and letting go of him to get back to walking, smiling when Johnny wraps an arm around his shoulders and kisses the crown of his head.


	7. Cosplaying

“Who the fuck are you supposed to be ?”

Peter turned around, facing the guy who had just asked him that, and raised an eyebrow.

“Excuse me ?” he politely asked.

“I said, who-the-fuck-are-you-supposed-to-be ?” repeated the guy.

He looked drunk but his cosplay of Aladdin was not hiding his amazing six pack and pecs and Peter figured that a guy with that kind of chest would never talk to him when sober so he might as well continue the conversation.

“I'm... hum, I'm Jafar.”

Internally cursing cause he was stammering in front of a _drunk_ _hot_ guy – but drunk nonetheless – Peter pretended to take a sip of his terribly disgusting beer.

“That's what I thought...” replied the guy. “So we match, right ?”

“Yeah... I guess.”

“Great.”

And without a single warning, the guy dressed as Aladdin grabbed him by the collar and sloppily kissed him – with tongue and teeth and everything.

“I'm Johnny by the way and you're the hottie who works at the library right ?”

Peter nodded, way too dizzy after such a bad kiss and feeling the skin all over his body tingling as _Johnny_ started to play with his fake goatee.

“I'm Peter.” he managed to say before his hands decided to act without his authorization and grabbed Johnny's vest to pull him closer so they could kiss again – and this time correctly.

 


	8. Shopping

“Dude seriously ? I can't fucking believe you dragged me here today... like what the actually fuck are you doing with your life ?” asked Johnny, ignoring the mother with a kid next to him who was glaring at his vocabulary and the flashes of phones all around them.

“Not everyone can be rich like you.” replied Peter, dressed in full Spiderman costume. “Also stop swearing, there are kids around.”

“Whatever... This is insane, remind me why I agreed to be dragged here ?”

Peter leaned toward him and whispered in his ear :

“I dragged you here by promising that I'd let you build me a spideymobile.”

“And a lot of sex.” smiled Johnny.

“Yeah, that too. So please stop complaining and be ready.”

“Why do you need me by the way ?”

“You can fly and I need you to grab me a laptop and a new phone while I get a camera.”

“Wait that's cheating ! You want to use your _powers_? How dare you ?!”

“Dude it's Black Friday ! I used to do this as a regular guy and almost _died_ every time. Trust me, you'd rather fight Doom than walk in there without a plan of attack _and_ a plan B if you start to _get attacked_.”

Johnny paled a little cause like everyone he has seen footage of crazy people on Black Friday, ready and determined to do anything to have what they wanted.

“Shit... you should have bought Reed and Ben... even Sue, but not _me_. I'm gonna set all these people on fire !” he cried out.

His scream got people around them to take a step back and Peter grinned under his mask.

“That's not really my main concern, I trust you and I chose you cause you can fly.”

Johnny opened his mouth to reply but something moved inside the shop and the whole crowd stopped breathing, getting ready to run as soon as it was opening.

“Don't forget !” said Peter, getting into a fighting pose, “a laptop and a phone ! And a good laptop okay ? Good luck.”

“Why do you wish me luck ?” asked Johnny, swallowing uncomfortably, “I'm scared and it's not helping.”

“It's okay, non-super people do it every year, you're gonna survive. Just don't let people trick you, it's eat or be eaten here, and soccer moms are the worst, don't let them come near you.”

The blond wanted to add something because Peter was shit at reassuring him, but the shop's doors opened and he just had time to flame on and take off before people started to trample on him.

 


	9. Hanging Out With Friends

“Tell me again, why's that weirdo here ?” asked Ben, raising a non-existent eyebrow.

He was pointing at Wade who was on the couch, trying to throw chips into Bob's mouth – and failing – while Johnny was laughing at them.

“I felt bad for him. He's nice, in his own way, and we're really mean to him sometimes.”

“You mean like the time you punched him in the throat cause he wouldn't stop hugging and dry-humping you ?”

Peter blushed just a little bit and picked up a tray full of soda cans.

“He deserved it that time but yeah...”

Ben sighed and muttered something about kids all being weirdos but Peter tuned him off, used to his rambling.

“Finally ! The thirst was starting to get real serious !” exclaimed Wade when he saw Peter coming back from the kitchen and putting the tray on the coffee table.

He winked at Peter who ignored him and sat next to Johnny on a too big armchair.

“Hey,” murmured the blond, wrapping an arm around him and smiling down at him, “you were in that kitchen for a long time.”

“I know, Ben had some troubles with the fridge's doorknob, nothing that webbing can't fix, but for some reason someone had put my web-shooters inside the oven, behind the pans.”

He punctuated his sentence with a hard glare that had Johnny snorting.

“How weird ! I wonder who could have done that !”

“Yeah Johnny, I wonder too...”

Peter continued to glare at him until Johnny started to lean closer, his smile becoming tender as Peter's eyes were inexorably turning to his lips.

A potato chip landed on their touching nose, making them both jump apart and they turned to the couch where Wade was sprawled on Bob as Ben was taking half of the space on cushions.

“Ha !” cried out Wade, “told you I could touch them both !”

Bob high-fived him.

“Ugh, you're right Ben, I shouldn't have invited him.” groaned Peter, letting his head fall backward on the armchair's back as another chip landed on his chin this time.

“Nah I changed ma mind, it's funny ta see him cockblock ya two suckers.”

Wade threw a third potato chip at Peter, touching his nose once again, and Johnny threw a fireball at Wade in exchange, earning a yelp as the merc's costume started to catch on fire.

Bob was the quickest to react, grabbing a can of iced tea and pouring it down Wade's front until the only thing left on him was a big hole circled in black on his tummy.

“So that's how you defend your boyfriend's honor huh ?” asked the merc.

“Fuck yeah, and next time I'll aim lower.”

Wade glared at him through his mask and slowly reached for one of his gun.

A second later the gun was webbed to the ceiling and Wade's hands stuck to the couch.

“Oh come on Petey ! You're no fun !” pouted Wade.

“I know” Peter grinned back.

“Aren't you afraid of the webbing leaving marks on the couch ?” asked Bob.

“Oh trust me, this couch has seen worse.”

It was fun to start to make out with Johnny as Ben and Bob shot up from the couch, curses tumbling out of their mouth and Wade starting to whine about being stuck to said couch yet not being the one who had left his mark on it.

So much fun.


	10. With Animal Ears

Peter is hanging out at the Avengers Tower when Johnny comes back from a trip to Paris with the FF, a big grin on the face and both his hands behind his back.

“Peter, oh lovely Peter. I've bought you a present from the most beautiful and romantic city in the world !” he announces, his smile growing even bigger – which shouldn't be possible in Peter's humble opinion.

“Hey dickhead !” greets Clint from his spot, half sprawled on the coffee table, half sitting on the floor.

Johnny ignores him and gives a peck to Peter.

“I swear if this present is like the one you brought back from Brazil, you're not gonna touch me till the next decade.”

“Oooh !” says Clint as Johnny just stands in front of Peter, doing nothing but smiling stupidly, “what kind of present was that ?”

“Let's just say it involved a thong made of the fur of a cute animal probably extinct now and I–”

Peter is cut off by Johnny who suddenly stops hiding his “present” behind his back and puts it on his head.

“The hell is that ?” he dumbly asks after half a minute spent touching at the thing under Johnny's happy grin and Clint's really loud laugh.

“Minnie Mouse ears, and you look even more adorable than what I pictured ! I bought the Mickey Mouse ears for myself but forgot them somewhere on my way here – probably in Sue's handbag or something. Anyway, as soon as I find mine, we'll be matching !”

For several seconds, there is complete silence in the room save for Clint's now hysterical laugh.

“Okay, you're probably gonna force me to ask so here it is : why am I supposed to be the girl here ? Couldn't you buy two pairs of Mickey Mouse ears ?”

“No I couldn't, cause we should match, not be the same. Plus you're way girlier than I am.”

“That wasn't what you said the other night.” dryly replies Peter.

“Trust me baby, I remember damn well what was said and done the other night.”

Johnny punctuates the sentences with a wink, making Peter actually facepalm – and the ears fall from his head and onto the floor which makes Clint totally lose it as he falls onto the floor too and starts to roll to the couch, tears rolling down his face.


	11. Wearing kigurumis

Johnny had to remind himself several times that he was doing this for Peter – and that he loved Peter damn it, he loved him so much he was agreeing to do this which was _really_ embarrassing and made him want to _die_.

Some girl with pink hair shrieked and took a picture of him, making him deaf for at least ten seconds, and he gritted his teeth, thinking back on the blowjob Peter had given him before asking him to do this. That was low to give him the best oral sex of his life right before asking him to participate to a stupid contest but hey, at least he had had an orgasm right ? (and two more after saying yes so... yeah, maybe it wasn't _that_ bad.)

“Can I free kiss you ?!” screamed a very tall, very skinny, very pale and very weird looking guy. He even smiled at him and had something suspicious between his front teeth which made Johnny gag a little.

That _was_ really bad.

“I swear that if you don't fuck me until I can't walk anymore when we go back home, I'm breaking up with you.” gritted Johnny between clenched teeth to Peter who was smiling next to him.

“Don't worry, it was already in my to-do list. And you're doing great babe by the way. I think we're probably gonna win, we just have to do better than that couple of Vietnamese guys.”

“The one pretending to be Japanese or the one who assumes their origin ?”

“The pretenders. Look at them they're disgusting and their kigurumis are ugly.”

“Of course there're ugly. They're motherfucking kigurumis.”

“Ours are not ugly like that.” said Peter, turning to give him an outraged look.

“Pete,” sighed Johnny, putting a hand on his shoulder and looking at him right in the eyes, “we're participating to a kigurumi wearing couple contest. It's a contest, about nerds, who somehow managed to score, and wear kigurumis. This is ridiculous, humiliating, and yes, kigurumis are fugly.” he said, then added when Peter's eyes turned murderous : “But it's okay, you're not gonna kill me, right ?”

“I'm not, but that's just cause I forced you into doing this. Now stop saying that our kigurumis are ugly and do something cute, we _have_ to win this.”

Johnny sighed, because he couldn't even get mad at Peter when he was wearing a stupid onesie, and played along when the judges called their name and asked them to demonstrate how cute they were. That wasn't a hard thing to do considering that they were the best and hottest couple participating to this damn contest, but Johnny figured that doing a little too much was better than not doing enough.

So he pulled Peter's stupid Rilakkuma hood down, gently cupped his face between his palms, and kissed him as tenderly as possible, eyes fluttering closed and heart going crazy. He felt Peter grab a fistful of his kigurumi, just over his heart, and smiled into the kiss just as Peter was kissing back.

Breaking the kiss, Johnny didn't even think before bumping his nose against Peter's and turning it into an Eskimo kiss that got the whole crowd cooing.

The blond considered Peter's red cheeks and dazzled look after that his winning price, even if they _did_ win the gigantic Rilakkuma plushie and five hundred dollars in the end.

And the celebrating sex was a good winning price too. A _really_ good one.


	12. Making Out

Burning fingers brushing against bony hips, tongues meeting, making them both moan, and Peter gripping him by the nape.

Johnny thought that this was probably what heaven tasted like – and smelled and sounded and felt like.

Everything was a little too hot – sweat was pearling between his shoulder blades, in the crook of his elbows and behind his knees – and the kisses were a little bit too messy because of Peter frantically dry-humping his thigh, making their teeth collide and their lips sometimes end on a chin or a cheek, but still, it was perfect.

So perfect and overwhelming that Johnny had to stop for a second, smiling down at Peter's pink cheeks and dark eyes as their nose brushed.

“Why are you stopping ?” breathed Peter, his voice way lower than usual as he gripped the back of Johnny's neck harder.

“You're too perfect, it's gonna kill me...” honestly replied the blond.

Peter rolled his eyes but wasn't able to hide a pleased grin. He lightly scratched at Johnny's hairline and kissed him, using the leg he had around his hips to press him down on him.

It made the blond moan and Peter, grinning at this sound, sneaked a hand under his stupidly tight t-shirt, loving the feel of Johnny's tan skin and the hard muscles underneath it.

“Please, kiss me again.” he whispered against the blond's jaw, hand going higher on his back until it rested on one of his shoulder blade.

Johnny nodded, throat too dry to speak properly, and his lips met Peter's again, their tongues picking up from where they had stopped as Peter arched his back and rolled his hips against Johnny's.


	13. Eating Icecream

Johnny was trying to pretend that nothing was wrong and Peter was having a hard time not laughing in his face. Ben had told him that this would happen, that this was why Johnny always pretended to have something to do whenever someone talked about ice cream, and Peter had thought that The Thing was fucking with him, but apparently he was right and that strangely made sense – and was hilarious.

The Human Torch, the flawless guy with perfect blond hair, blue eyes, dimples and washboard abs. The guy who could have almost every girl on the planet at his feet with just a glance. The guy he had admired and who had inspired him when he got his powers...

Was struggling eating an ice cream.

He was trying to hide it with every bit of his proud stubbornness, was trying to act like he didn't have melted chocolate ice cream all over his right hand, but that wasn't very effective and as the minutes were passing, he looked more and more embarrassed and angry, Peter could see the signs.

He was hanging his head lower and lower, frowning, not meeting his gaze, replying with “hmm” and “huh” instead of real words.

That was really pathetic and made Peter feel bad for him.

Not bad enough though because he still grabbed Johnny's right wrist, took the ice cream out of his hand, and promptly started to suck on his chocolate covered warm fingers, moaning a little bit to ease the sudden tension in Johnny's shoulders.

That worked seeing as Johnny's cheeks turned a little pink and he bit his lip, pupils growing a little wider as he moaned too.

“Man I really love ice cream.” announced Peter once he had licked every bit of chocolate off his forefinger before taking the middle finger between his lips, laving it with his tongue, not breaking eye contact with Johnny.

The blond seemed to agree with him.


	14. Genderbent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a shit ton of researches, I found out that Piper can be the feminine equivalent of Peter. And I like it better than Penny so here it is !

Piper was sprawled on the bed, wearing nothing but lacy panties she had stolen from June, watching the blond with appreciative eyes. She was putting her makeup on, getting ready for work, and Piper couldn't find it in herself to move – not when June was in a tight black dress leaving her long, long legs for everyone to see, applying red lipstick on her luscious lips in an obvious slow and sexy manner because she knew that she was being watched.

It made Piper smile, because despite the years June had never changed, she was still that rebellious teenager that Piper had met with too much red on her mouth and a mocking gleam in the eyes, like she knew exactly what you were thinking. She still played with people just for the hell of it – just like she was doing in that moment, arching her back a little too much for someone now putting mascara on, just cause she knew Piper was crazy about her ass – and didn't really care about anything but her – and Piper, always Piper.

The brunette really didn't know how she had managed to catch her attention but she was glad everyday that she had managed this prowess. June was fucking amazing and Piper couldn't imagine her life without her.

“Why the pensive face ?” asked the blond, turning to face Piper, her makeup perfectly done, hair falling beautifully on her back and skin literally glowing. It probably was thanks to all the orgasms she had had that night and morning and Piper felt pride swelling at the pit of her stomach.

“Nothing, just thinking about the fact that I scored with the hottest girl in NYC.”

“Really ?” smirked June, walking towards the bed.

She knelt on it once her knees touched the mattress and continued to progress until she was straddling Piper, settling on her hips and smiling smugly down at her as she put her hand on the brunette's waist.

It reminded Piper of their wedding night. June had thrown her on the gigantic bed of the suite as soon as they had entered the room, lipstick smudge all around her mouth, and had promptly tried to push both their dresses up to scissor. It hadn't work that well and after a long minute spent muttering while trying to find a leg in the middle of all the white silk and lace, they had both burst into giggles and rolled around the way too big bed.

“Yep, really. Probably even the hottest on the east coast.”

“Only the east coast ?” said June, raising a perfect eyebrow.

“Maybe the whole world, but don't tell her or she's never going to be able to walk through doorways because of her gigantic ego.”

“I'll try not to.”

June bent down to kiss her and Piper eagerly opened her mouth to hers, moaning when she felt June roll her hips.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a whole universe mapped out in my head for them (and I may or may not have already started writing it) so if you like it tell me, maybe I can write and post more of this AU!


	15. In a different clothing style

Peter wasn't a fan of piercings. At all. In fact he had always sworn up and down how much he disliked them and would never date someone with piercings.  
  
He regretted this now.  
  
“He's hot huh ?” asked MJ, smirking.  
“Not really.” replied Peter.  
  
He knew that he was blushing and that MJ knew exactly what he was thinking but still, he tried to convince himself that he was really thinking what he had just said and turned around, not feeling like undressing that guy with his eyes anymore.  
  
“What kind of song is he singing anyway ? Those lyrics are fucking stupid.” he muttered and Felicia appeared out of nowhere, clapping him on the back while giving him a big smile.  
“It's by The Pussycat Dolls. He's the Punk Goes Pop guy.”  
“The what ?” asked Gwen who had been silently standing next to Peter this whole time.  
“The Punk Goes Pop guy ! Come on, don't tell you don't know that concept !” cried out Felicia.  
  
She rolled her eyes when no reply came.  
  
“The guy basically takes pop songs and rocks them. Literally.”  
“Still doesn't explain why he's wearing skinny jeans.” said Peter.  
  
And his stupid eyebrow piercing. But he didn't say that out loud.  
  
“Pleaaase Peter ! We all know you think he's hot !” replied MJ.  
“I don't !”  
“Right, keep telling yourself that !” she snorted before turning back to the stage where the guy was now talking to the audience – and people seemed to like him a lot.  
  
Especially when he took his stupid tank-top off and threw it at a blond girl with her bra showing who was on the third row. But it was not like Peter saw any of it since he was too busy staring at the guy's navel. Or more like the guy's piercing just above his navel.  
  
It should be illegal to have a six pack like that _and_ a stupid piercing.  
  
God, Peter wanted to lick him whole and see where else he was pierced.  
  
Gwen elbowed him and he came back down on Earth, realizing that the three girls were all staring at him – Gwen smirking while Felicia and MJ were snorting.  
  
“Sure you don't find him hot Tiger ?” asked the redhead with a very annoying mocking expression.  
  
Peter ignored her and turned back to the stage where the guy had now started a cover of Blank Space by Taylor Swift – and he had to admit that this whole punk goes pop thing sounded damn good.  
  
Unfortunately for him the song quickly came to an end and, under the applause and screams from the crowd, the guy bowed, thanked “his fans” – shit, even arrogance looked good on him – and walked to the backstage – where Peter was, along with his three friends and bandmates who obviously knew how hot he thought the guy was.  
  
“That wasn't bad for some pop shit.” said MJ to him – and of course she'd say that.  
“I know, right ?” smirked the guy and _shit_ he was still shirtless but up close Peter could see that he had fucking dimples and that sweaty was a _really_ good look on him.  
  
The guy then swept a glance at each of them – Felicia, then Gwen and finally Peter, and his eyes stopped dead on him, making him panic cause he was very scared of blushing or looking dumb or his hair being even worse than his usual mess and the guy's eyes were now going lower and shit Peter was praying for his zipper to be up and _shitshitshit_.  
  
“Nice nail polish.” commented the guy, lightly, meeting Peter's gaze again.  
  
It took him one second to understand what he had just said, and another second to look down at his freshly painted nails – they were black, courtesy of Gwen who was bored half an hour ago – and finally, he looked up to the guy and tried to smile.  
  
“Thanks.” he dumbly replied and it seemed to do it cause the guy smirked at him before starting to walk again, past Peter and away from the stage, probably going to change or drink some water or something.  
  
Peter didn't really care. His brain had short-circuited, and he was pretty sure that he was in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably gonna write more about this universe cause I love everything about it !


	16. During their Morning Ritual

Peter woke up to something scratchy ghosting over the inside of his thigh, followed by hot breath before lips closed on his skin to suck a mark. It made his breath hitch and his erection twitch and he wondered how long it had taken Johnny before he had finally woke up.

“Good morning sunshine.” murmured Johnny, smiling against the red mark he just made. “Glad to finally see you join the party.”

He licked a patch of skin higher on Peter's thigh at the end of his sentence, making the brunet shiver and whimper.

“Sorry...” said Peter, voice hoarse both from sleep and desire, “I had no idea we were starting the day like that.”

“Oh come on, as if you weren't expecting that. Last week I literally woke up every morning with my dick in your mouth, I know you were expecting me to return the favor.”

“That's true but still. And you could have woken me up earlier you know.”

He was already leaking precum and felt that his orgasm wasn't far away so Johnny had probably been working him up for some time now.

“Where's the fun in that ?” asked the blond, raising an eyebrow, before closing his lips around one of Peter's ball.

Peter gasped and reached with his right hand to run his fingers through Johnny's soft hair, closing his eyes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this is so short but I literally wrote that one 5 times and this is the best I can do with this prompt :(


	17. Spooning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update cause it took me so long to post

“This couch is too fucking small !” groaned Johnny for the nth time.

“I can sleep on the floor.” tried Peter once again, even if he already knew how the other was going to react.

“Don't be fucking stupid,” replied Johnny, as expected. “We're gonna find a way to fit, no matter what. I swear, if Ben could sleep in it, then so can we !”

Peter didn't protest, already knowing that it was useless.

They had both been invited to Reed and Sue's condo and both had been drinking so they couldn't drive back home and the last subway had already been long gone, so Reed had told them to stay and spend the night here on the couch. They could drive after having slept, had said Reed, when they didn't have alcohol in their blood anymore.

Best. Fucking. Idea. Ever.

They were now stuck on that stupid couch, with a stupid cover that wasn't covering anything, and trying to find a way to keep _both_ Johnny's shoulders and Peter's feet on the damn thing.

That wasn't easy.

“Shit. We don't have a choice I guess, let's spoon.” finally sighed Johnny after fifteen endless minutes of turning and kicking the cover off accidentally.

 _What the fuck_ , Peter wanted to say – because what the actual fuck ! – but Johnny was too quick and, just as he was opening his mouth to protest, the blond already had his back to him, feet against Peter's calves and his shoulder blades against Peter's chest.

He had no choice now – and even if he had, his body reacted by itself, wrapping his arms around Johnny, one of his leg going between Johnny's and his whole body melting into the blond's.

But the weirdest thing was when Johnny grabbed one of his hand – that was right over his abs, crap – and intertwined their fingers.

 

 

The silence in the living room was deafening, both of the men trying to not breath too loudly.

“Better than the floor right.” lamely tried Peter and Johnny strangely relaxed immediately, slightly turning his head to catch Peter's gaze, smirking.

“Damn right. Told you we could fit !”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I actually wrote that while I was trying to fit on a couch with a guy after a party so yeah, fuck you small couches !)


	18. Doing Something Together

“Maybe this was a bad idea.”  
“Or maybe you just need to be more focused.” said Johnny, the tiniest smirk on his lips as his chin brushed against Peter's shoulders. “It's not that hard, really.”  
“You only say that cause you're playing since... ever ?”  
“Technically only ten years but yeah... you could say ever.”

Peter rolled his eyes. Of course Johnny the ukulele rockstar would say that.

Ukulele rockstar... that made him snort.

“Stop laughing at nothingness and concentrate on the chords. Also let's start back from the beginning.”

Frowning, Peter slowly put his middle finger on the fourth chord and the first fret, but Johnny quickly took his finger and glided it down to the right fret.

“Now, that's a C. Like the most basic and easiest chord ever. You got it ?”  
“Yeah yeah.” nodded Peter.

He was more focused on the fact that Johnny's fingers were still holding his – and that Johnny's hot breath was ghosting over his jaw because the fucker had no idea what personal space was.

“Now you just play.” he said, probably having no idea that he was making Peter's heart beat so fast that it made him lightheaded.

Johnny strummed the chords, down, down, up and down, to show Peter how to do it but he was too busy admiring Johnny's very long and beautiful fingers.

Gosh, he was horny and Johnny was completely clueless, telling him to play a D after that.


	19. In formal wear

Johnny often wore suits – in fact, he wore suits six days a week because he had a Barney Stinson complex and couldn't go to work wearing the old pair of Levi's he usually had on on Sundays – so it was not like Peter wasn't used to see him smartly dress. In fact Peter still remembered with perfect clarity the first time he had seen Johnny walking into his high school's auditorium to give a speech, looking flawless in a perfectly fitting suit with a Rolex at his wrist and a pair of RayBan tucked into the pocket of his jacket – it had been love at first sight for Peter Parker, mere high school student who had zero chance to catch Johnny Storm the CEO's eyes.

 

Damn, how he had managed to actually catch Johnny's interest was still the biggest mystery of Peter's life.

 

But that was not the point. The point was that if Peter could survive Johnny wearing stupid Armani suits almost everyday of the week, he should be able to survive Johnny wearing a tuxedo... right ?

 

Wrong.

 

“Come on Peter, it's only a fundraiser, what are you panicking about ?” asked Johnny through the dressing's door, knocking twice on the wood while talking.

“I am not panicking !” replied Peter, voice sounding panicked but really, it wasn't his fault – and he _wasn't_ panicking.

 

He was just horny, as stupid as that sounded.

 

“Then please, let me out of the dressing.”

“Sorry, now that it's done I can't let you out.”

 

Johnny sighed.

 

“If you didn't want to go you could have just told me you know. I'm not going to force you to come, I just want to understand why you locked me inside this damn dressing. Cause as big as it is, it still wasn't built to have a man trapped in it so I kind of really want to get out.”

“I'm sorry I... I kinda panicked alright, I gotta admit ,but it's not my fault.”

“Oh really ? Are you saying that it's mine ?”

 

Peter could hear the amusement in Johnny's voice.

 

“What the fuck did I do ?!” cried out Johnny when no reply came.

“You're wearing a _tux_ okay ! And... and I panicked !”

 

Even without seeing him Peter knew that Johnny was raising an eyebrow.

 

“Are you telling me that you locked me inside our dressing cause I'm too hot for you to handle ?”

“... yes ?”

 

Johnny's laugh was loud and did weird things to Peter's heart, as if his burning cheeks weren't enough.

 

“God Peter, I'm so glad I married you, seriously... and I keep on forgetting that you're still just a baby.”

 

Peter pouted and crossed his arms.

 

Their age gap had stopped being a big deal for the both of them as soon as they had started dating (after Peter's eighteenth birthday, cause Johnny had told him that as cute as he was, he didn't want to go to jail) and even if it wasn't such a touchy subject now, the press still couldn't get over it and Peter didn't like to be reminded that Johnny was more than a decade older than him.

 

“Now stop pouting and let me out, this is ridiculous. We can have sex in the limo on our way if you want but we need to leave five minutes ago if we want to have time to do this.”

“Alright.” groaned Peter, finally opening the door.

 

His breath caught in his throat when he met Johnny's blue eyes and pleased smile and he couldn't help but admire the way the tux's jacket did justice to his shoulders and arms.

 

“Liking what you're seeing babe ?” asked Johnny, voice low, as he stepped out of the dressing and caught Peter by the tie he was wearing.

“Oh yeah.” he breathed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so much backstory for this AU in my head, it is probably unhealthy


	20. Dancing

Peter couldn't remember whose house they were at or why they were even partying – but thinking of it, Johnny's friends never really needed a reason to spend all night drinking and dancing. He had had one too many drink and stumbled to the dance-floor in search of his boyfriend, his whole body vibrating in time with the walls of the house under the heavy bass of the familiar song playing at full volume.

He found Johnny in the middle of the dancing crowd, not that it was a surprise, and almost fell into his arms, nuzzling against his neck as soon as he felt the blond wrap his arms around him.

“Hey” murmured Johnny against his ear, making him shiver.

“Hey” he murmured back, “I've been looking for you.”

“Really ? I thought you were having fun with Ben.”

Peter shook his head, his hands sneaking under Johnny's shirt and running up his back until his palms were laying flat against the blond's shoulder blades. He then nuzzled down Johnny's collar until his head was under Johnny's chin and sighed happily.

“I drank too much” he moaned, “and you're warm. Wanna dance with you.”

He felt rather than heard Johnny's tender laugh before the blond was cradling him closer, swaying from left to right to a rhythm way slower than the one blasting through the house.

“Dance like that ?” asked Johnny.

Peter nodded, closing his eyes and smiling.

“My head is spinning but I don't know if it's the alcohol or because I love you.” he murmured three songs later.

“Just promise me to not puke on me okay ?”

“I promise.”

“Good. And I love you too.”


	21. Cooking

When Johnny wakes up, the sun is barely rising, he's alone in the bed and the apartment smells like pancakes. He doesn't need to check what day it is – Peter has been depressed for the last two weeks after all and he knows damn well the signs – and despite the early hour he gets up and slowly walks to the kitchen, a little bit afraid of what he is going to find there.

Peter is wearing his pajamas, facing the stove and making pancakes. His back is facing Johnny and he doesn't seem to hear him come in, too lost in his thoughts.

He jumps when Johnny wraps his arms around his waist and presses against his back, his nose against Peter's nape.

“Hey.” Johnny murmurs, closing his eyes.  
“Hi.” replies Peter, his voice hoarse.

They don't say anything else as the brunet continues to make pancakes, stopping from time to time to grab a tissue and wipe at his tears and it breaks Johnny's heart. He would like to do something, anything, but he knows that on Uncle Ben and Aunt May's death anniversary, there is nothing he can do except hold Peter until he's ready to talk or sob on his shoulder.

This year, the sobbing comes as soon as he's finished with the pancakes and he turns around, facing Johnny who holds him tighter as he buries his face against his boyfriend's neck.

Peter's whole body is shaking and Johnny slowly guides them both down until they are sitting on the kitchen floor, pressed against each other.

“It's okay, I got you.” murmurs Johnny against Peter's hair who nods and sobs harder.


	22. In battle, side by side

There is something exhilarating to fight side by side with Johnny. Despite their constant banter toward each other – cause they just can't shut their mouth when they are together – they fight in perfect harmony, as if they were sharing the same mind. Peter jumps, and Johnny is already catching him or flying in his direction. Johnny does something stupidly dangerous and Peter already has his back and webs his ass so he won't die or go too far.

Sometimes, they share a look and know exactly what the other want but other times – times that are more and more frequent – they don't even need that. Peter brushes past Johnny when he swings from a building to another, close enough that he can feel Johnny's flames on his fireproof costume, and it's enough. He smiles under his mask and does exactly what the other wants him to do.

It is a weird feeling, to be so attuned to someone – especially someone like Johnny who is the most independent being Peter ever met – but it's also addicting and after every battle, when Johnny wraps an arm around his shoulders, smiling despite his wounds and fatigue, Peter's heart leaps in his chest and he can't help but smile back and melt a little against Johnny's side.


	23. Arguing

Peter is mad at him – has been for half of the day now – and Johnny has no idea why. He tries to think of anything he could have done, and comes up with nothing, nothing at all. He's been the best of friends for the past two weeks or so, not even pranking him or setting something he owns on fire (something that is always accidental when it happens, he swears!) so really, the blond doesn't understand what the hell is the matter with him – and decides to clearly ask him.

“Pete, what the hell is the matter with you?”

Peter sighs, his back turned to Johnny who's sprawled on his sofa, eating his gummy bears and breathing his air.

“Nothing.” he says, picking a book from his shelves and going over the sofa to take a seat as far away from the Human Torch as possible. He hasn't read a novel in forever and hopes that the silence will be enough to drive Johnny away.

But of course Johnny's nothing but determined.

“Come on!” he says, shuffling and tossing around until he manages to put his head on Peter's right thigh and half of the book, smiling up at him. “Tell me. Are you mad at me or the world in general?”

“Both.” dully replies Peter, wiggling the book away from under Johnny's head and opening it to start reading.

He hadn't really paid attention to which book he had picked up but fortunately for him it's one he hasn't read yet – an urban-fantasy novel MJ had kept on talking about until he finally bought it.

“Why are you mad at me?” pouts Johnny, because Peter can't even be left alone in his own apartment with a book.

“Cause you're a dick. Now please leave me alone, I want to read.”

Johnny only pouts harder, activating his puppy eyes and raising the temperature of the room at least three degrees just because he's an asshole and knows which buttons to push if he wants Peter to do whatever he wants.

“Stop whatever it is that you're doing with your stupid face,” says Peter while rereading the same line for the sixth time, “and get a pillow or something, your head is so big I already can't feel my leg.”

“Pete~” whines Johnny in return before slapping the book away, making it fall between the couch and the coffee table.

Usually, Peter would have huffed, pinched Johnny in the rib where he knows he's sensible, poked him hard until he was moving away and pulled at his hair too, but that does not happen today; today Peter is tired, of everything but especially of Johnny, and the only thing he wants is for the blond to go as far away as possible – or finally stop with his stupid games and just make out with him for at least an hour, but that's not something he ever wants to admit.

In a complete knee-jerk reaction, Peter jumps to his feet, sending Johnny to the floor next to his book, and crosses the room in long strides to take refuge in the kitchen.

“Ow, what the fuck Peter! If you didn't want to cuddle that much you could have told me instead of doing that!” groans the blond from the living room and Peter has to close his eyes and grip the counter for a second because Johnny _always_ turns _everything_ into a joke, like cuddling Peter (or looking at him right in the eyes that morning, letting him inch closer and, just when Peter is ready to let go and is sure that he can kiss him without being rejected and mocked, laughing the moment off, taking a step back and announcing loud and clear “Hey I haven't told you about that girl I met the other day during my morning jog! She's a real keeper man!”, letting Peter's hopes crumble into New York City's cold morning air on top of a skyscraper.).

Damn, just thinking about it makes him sick.

“Fuck you Johnny.” loudly says Peter, tone dead serious and he shivers just a second later when the temperature suddenly drops. He hears Johnny walk to the kitchen and stop at the door, right behind him.

“Seriously Peter, what's the matter?”

“You. You are the matter.” he replies, not turning but already knowing that Johnny is wearing his confused face. He hates that face because it's one Johnny always gives him when Peter asks more of him, more than _this_.

“Peter I... I don't understand.”

“Of course you don't. You never do, cause you never pay attention. You only care about yourself and don't even see what you do to others.”

Palms sweating and burning despite the cold he feels in the rest of his body, Peter waits for a reaction, but nothing comes and slowly, he turns around, coming face to face with Johnny's frown, his sad grimace and crossed arms. Here it is, that damned confused face.

He _hates_ it so much, it enrages him to see it.

“God I am so tired of you and everything you do to me. You just... you exhaust me, it's a real fucking burden to be your friend and the worse part is that I don't even know if you do it on purpose to make fun of me or if you just don't realize it because you're totally blind.”

Johnny bites his lip, takes a step in his direction, but Peter stops him with a cold “Don't.” before looking down, not courageous enough to completely face him.

A long minute passes before Peter finally raises his voice through the lump in his throat.

“Leave, please.”

“Peter...” tries Johnny.

“Please. Get out!”

His tone leaves no choice and, after sending him a long sad, confused and hurt glance, Johnny finally turns on his heels and leaves.

Peter breaks down sobbing as soon as he hears the door closing behind him.


	24. Making Up Afterwards

Peter was still mad at Johnny for forgetting to water the plant and letting it die, setting the rice cooking machine on fire and apparently giving him a blowjob (Johnny was pretty sure Peter wasn't really mad at him for that) but thankfully, Johnny had A Plan.

A very elaborate plan that had required a lot of thinking during the night because Peter had made him sleep on the couch, and a lot of _planning_.

“This is the stupidest plan I've ever heard in my whole life.” declared Ben when Johnny told him.

“What? No, that's genius!” he replied, frowning. “Right, Sue?”

She offered him a tiny smile.

“Ugh, you guys suck! I know Peter, my plan is going to fucking work, I'm gonna woo my way back into the bed and you'll all be jealous because you weren't the ones who thought about it.”

“Johnny, _you set the rice cooker on fire_.” replied Ben, as if it was enough to condemn Johnny as the stupidest guy in NYC.

 

 

***

 

 

Okay, so maybe Johnny understood why Ben had bought the rice cooking thing up, because part of his plan was to feed Peter with delicious food made with love until he couldn't even remember his own name, but now that he was in the kitchen, trying to find the right spice while his chicken was cooking, he was faced with a very big problem: he had no idea what the fucking difference was between ginger and fucking turmeric – and since when was turmeric even a _thing_?

And judging from the smell, his chicken was probably burning.

He decided to ditch that part of the plan when he fucked up the rice.

Leaving the kitchen with all that ruined food not cleared up ten minutes before Peter was supposed to come back from work was probably a bad idea, but Johnny needed to put his Special Outfit on.

And of course he heard Peter gasp, from the kitchen, just as he was getting out of the bedroom, ready for a night of intense make up sex.

“Johnny _what the fucking fuck_?!” screamed Peter – Johnny winced, because Peter _never_ screamed. “Last week wasn't fucking enough? Are you doing that on purpose just to annoy the shit out of me?!” he continued, even as Johnny slowly approached him from behind.

“I'm sorry Pete,” he said once he was only two meters or so away from him, “but I wanted to surprise you.”

Peter turned around, promises of painful death in his eyes, but his expression fell when he got a glimpse of Johnny.

He took a sharp breathe.

“Johnny...”

The blond put a smirk on and tried to act as if he wasn't totally panicking inside because this wasn't the reaction he was expecting _at all_.

Peter's eyes stayed on his bare chest for a very long time before they traveled down his naked body, all the way to the bright red high heels Johnny was wearing.

“What the fuck is this?” whispered Peter, eyes on the shoes.

“Uh… surprise?”

Peter didn't react nor move.

“Okay so… I wasn't expecting you to react like that but uh… I just wanted to do something nice for you and maybe have a ton of make up sex? But if you'd rather not I can uh… go put clothes on and pay for Chinese take-out or something...”

For a whole two seconds he thought that he had really Fucked Up Bad but then Peter was crossing the space separating them and attacking his mouth with hungry kisses, mumbling something about “ _fuckin' sexiest thing I've ever seen_ ” and yeah, okay, Johnny was definitely getting his crazy hot make up sex if the half erection Peter was humping against his thigh was anything to go by.

 

 

***

 

 

Ben didn't look pleased when Johnny told him that his Plan had worked, but maybe it had to do with all the sexy details he had added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a half drabble written that follows up with my Arguing one but I lost motivation to write it three paragaphs in because it was going to be awkward and angsty as hell. So there you go, I like this one better !


	25. Gazing into eachothers’ eyes

“Hi.” breathed Johnny to Peter who was smiling at him.

“Hi.” Peter breathed back.

Johnny sat down in the chair opposite to him and slowly took his books and pens out of his bag, his eyes never leaving Peter's who still had a small tender smile on the lips and didn't seem incline to break their eye contact either.

It was funny how Johnny never thought of brown eyes as particularly entrancing until Peter. Now that he knew the brunet, he could get lost in his gaze for hours and never get tired of it. He especially liked the little black lines in his eyes, almost invisible in the middle of all that dark brown but still there if you ever paid enough attention.

“They're disgusting.” groaned Gwen, sitting next to Peter.

“I know just what they need.” replied Ben, getting up, putting one hand behind each of their head, and pulling them together.

Their forehead collided, they both groaned and smiled shyly at the other but didn't stop gazing into each others' eyes, making Gwen whine.

 


	26. Getting Married

“Do I really have to do this? I mean like, right now?” asks Peter, nervously pulling at his sleeves.

“Not really, no.” answers Mary Jane, standing behind him and meeting his anxious eyes through the mirror, “You can still change your mind, leave, break Johnny's heart for ever and humiliate him and you know... go live in Europe or something like that. I heard that the weather is really nice this time of the year in Estonia. You just remember that if you do this, you better hide because I will want to kill you... along with a lot of people, and trust me, you don't want to go down that path with Sue.”

That makes Peter grimaces something that should probably look like a smile.

“That's not what I mean... I couldn't do this to Johnny, you know that. And I _want_ to marry him, it's just...”

He trails off, eyes going slightly distant, and Mary Jane sighs, grabbing him by the shoulders to turn him around so she can look at him face to face.

“Look Peter, it's normal to be nervous, it's your wedding day.”

“It's not that... I just feel like something is going to happen. Something bad. And you know how karma works with me, I can't have a break and be happy five seconds without some major catastrophe happening right after.”

“Could you stop being so superstitious and pessimistic? Everything is going to be _fine_.”

“Tell that to my spider-sense then.”

She frowns, her sudden somber look a stark contrast to her peach strapless dress that almost _screams_ joy at Peter every time he looks at it.

“But you know, you're probably right, it's just my nervousness huh? I think it's messing with my head. I couldn't even eat anything but an apple this morning.” he adds, hoping that it would make her smile again.

“Why? You were afraid of not being able to get into your tux?” she smiles, her shoulders relaxing when Peter smiles back at her.

“Probably. I think we should go now, I don't want to be late.”

“You're right,” she says, stepping back and grabbing her tiny bouquet she had left on a chair to help him get ready, “we don't want to torture this poor Johnny by letting him wait for you on the altar, right?”

“Yep, even if I don't imagine it possible to be more nervous than me.”

“Oh trust me, Sue and Ben live texted me last night and this morning, you'd be really surprise.”

That strangely eases a little the knots tying his stomach. If Johnny is as anxious as him, it means that this is normal to feel this way – or that they're both fucked up, but either way it makes him feel better.

Mary Jane walks him to the doors of the fake church where Tony is waiting for him, smiling proudly, and she kisses his cheek tenderly before slightly opening the doors and disappearing.

They couldn't get married in a real church. First of all because Johnny isn't even baptized and more importantly, because they are a gay couple, but they both wanted the place to look like a church – and thank god that kind of place existed in New York. It had taken them a lot of strings pulling and effort to be able to book their wedding on the day they wanted, but after Ben getting fed up by the whole thing and going to the place to talk their ears off to some people, they had gotten what they wanted.

“So, ready for the big jump?” asks Tony just as Peter starts to nervously pull at his sleeves again.

“Yeah... I think. It's just...”

“Really scary, yeah I know.”

That makes Peter smile because he remembers with perfect clarity the Stark-Rogers wedding. It had been called the wedding of the century, with hundreds of celebrities and journalists trying to get invitations or at least glimpses of the whole thing, but an alien invasion had stopped everything before it had even fully started. Steve had been walked down the aisle by a glaring Bucky when New York had been attacked and it had taken only a heartbeat for everyone to get up and go to battle.

In the end, and after more than four hours of battle, they all went to the Avengers Tower where Natasha – who can definitely do _everything_ – had pronounced them husband and husband.

“But it's worth it. Even if your wedding day ends with broken ribs and alien blood under your fingernails. And clearly, I don't think you can actually do worse than Steve and I's wedding day.”

“I wouldn't bet on that.” nervously laughs Peter.

Tony smiles at this and offers him his arm that Peter grabs like it's the only thing keeping him afloat.

They walk through the door, Pachelbel's Canon playing, and Peter hears something that definitely sounds like someone sobbing, but he can't be bothered by this. Or by anything really.

His heartbeat is deafening, reducing everything else to mere white noise, and his eyes are lost into the blue intensity of Johnny's who is staring at him from the other side of the room, looking more flawless than ever in a perfectly fitting tuxedo.

 _Of course it fits him perfectly,_ says Peter's brain, _it was tailor made and it's Johnny we're talking about. He's always handsome, what did you expect?_

Peter realizes that he is walking way too quickly when Tony gently tugs at his arm and sends him an amused smile – or at least he guesses that Tony is smiling because he can't take his eyes off of Johnny, who _is_ smiling like he never did before. Even after Peter had asked him to marry him, Johnny hadn't smiled like that.

“You're going to kill me.” he breathes when they finally reach the altar and Tony lets go of him to sit.

It makes Johnny smile even more, his dimples more pronounced than ever and his eyes shining. Up close, Peter realizes that he is tearing up and it eases another knot in his stomach because Peter is tearing up too so that's a good thing, right?

The whole ceremony is a blur, the two of them never breaking eye contact, and Peter misses his cue to say yes but that's okay because Johnny has to try six times before finally being able to say his vow and when they are told that they are finally married and can kiss, they don't even move.

“You're stuck with me now.” playfully smiles Johnny despite the tears still in his eyes that make his whole face look tender.

“I know, but you promised to put up with my geekiness so I guess that makes the whole thing fair.”

“I guess so.” says Johnny, and Peter grabs him by the nape and tugs him closer until their body are pressed again each other and they're kissing.

Johnny grabs his ass – of course he does – and press him even closer and that makes Peter giggle into the kiss, which in return makes Johnny giggle too and Peter uses this opportunity to take Johnny's lower lip between his and tenderly bit it. Johnny – God, he's his husband now, oh _God_ – moans and does that thing with his tongue against Peter's tongue that always makes his toes curls and the butterflies in his stomach and chest burn.

There's a scream, an explosion, and someone shouts something about Doombots, but they don't stop kissing.

“I am not burning my tux for stupid Doombots,” finally murmurs Johnny against his lips, both of them out of breath and more than a little aroused judging from the way they keep poking at each other, “that's Yves Saint Laurent and I already destroyed two tux already, I'm done with bad guys crashing weddings.”

“We can go somewhere else and I can take it off of you if you want, that way it won't get burnt...” replies Peter, one of his hand coming up and grabbing a fistful of Johnny's soft hair.

“That's an excellent idea.” says Johnny, eyes turned to Peter's lips and his body radiating way more heat than usual.

“Guys, we know you just got married and all but a little help would be appreciated!” calls someone from the entrance – Kate, Sue, Storm... Peter has no idea.

“Coming!” he still screams back, which is a total lie, wrapping an arm around Johnny's neck while still gripping his hair with his other hand, and he can't resist kissing him again.

 

 

And if nobody can find them when all the Doombots are destroyed because they are making out and dry-humping in the bathroom like horny teenagers, nobody can blame them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is one of my fav so I really hope you like it ;)


	27. On one of their birthdays

Fun fact is they have the same birthday. Nobody believed it at first, thinking that as usual they were just fucking with everyone, but their ID and passport confirmed it and it becomes a tradition that every year they host a giant party in some fancy place with a lot of alcohol and people to celebrate it.

What people don't know is that before the big party, they _always_ spend the day together.

And this year, the day is spent in a bath filled with electric blue water, Peter sitting at one end of the bathtub with Johnny facing him at the other end, their legs tangled. There's music playing from the bedroom – some indie rock that Peter loves and Johnny pretends to hate – and they both have a glass of rosé wine, sipping at the alcohol while playing footsie and giggling like the teenagers they are not supposed to be anymore.

“We should stay here all day and skip the party.” sighs Peter, sinking lower into the water so his head, neck and shoulders are the only visible part of his body, Johnny's feet now positioned under his butt – which makes him smile a little.

“No way. I want my presents and people always give me a ton of condoms cause they know we have intense birthday sex. Do you know how expensive condoms are? I'd rather have them for free.”

Peter raises an eyebrow at him but smirks.

“Whatever, I'm willing to pay for condoms if I get to stay here.”

That gets Johnny to smirk too as he reaches underwater and gently grab Peter's left thigh.

“You sure about that?”

“Hell yeah.” replies Peter, straightening up and grabbing Johnny by the back of his neck with his free hand to kiss him.

Later, after some awkward but intense bath-birthday sex, they refill the tub with pink water this time and Johnny disappears into the kitchen for a minute, coming back with two cupcakes – one with a tiny spider drawn in frosting on it, the other with a flame.

“Apparently we don't have candles here, but happy birthday.” says Johnny, sitting back into the bath. “Also, take a minute to admire my amazing work cause I drew that spider myself.”

“That's amazing hotshot” sarcastically replies Peter with a huge grin before taking a bite into the cupcake with the flame, laughing when Johnny cries out that it was _his_ cupcake and bites into the one with the spider in retaliation.


	28. Doing something ridiculous

When Johnny barged into his bedroom that morning, screaming “let's get tattooed and crash a wedding!”, Peter had thought that he was kidding.

He was actually dead serious.

Which was how Peter ended up in an ice cream parlor in New Jersey, wearing a tux, with a brand new tattoo on his right shoulder blade, listening to a drag queen getting into a fight with a drag king over the best name for a puppy. Because Johnny had adopted a pug.

“So, happy anniversary.” said Johnny, sitting to his left.

Peter goofily smiled at him.

“Happy anniversary yourself. Today was probably the most ridiculous day ever.”

“Yeah, but you liked it.”

“I did. Even if I almost broke my hand to save your honor.”

Johnny snorted and gently grabbed his right hand, red and swollen – but the ER doctor had said that nothing was broken and they just needed to put some ice on it – and interlaced their fingers.

“If that poor excuse of a bar fight was the most memorable thing to happen today, I clearly didn't succeed in making this anniversary the most unforgettable ever.”

Peter rolled his eyes, a warm smile killing the effect, and shuffled a little closer to him on the cracked vinyl seat.

“It wasn't the most memorable moment, it's just the one that almost broke my hand. The most memorable moment was when had to run for our life out of that crazy church and you got hit by a car.”

“ _Brushed_. That car brushed me!” said Johnny, even if he had limped for two hours after that.

Peter wanted to reply but was distracted by the drag queen apparently getting fed up by the fight and grabbing the nameless pug to hug him close to her chest, huffing. Her name was Karly and Peter still wasn't sure how she had ended up with them but she had been the only one to know where to buy cream for their tattoos and that there was an ice cream parlor open at three in the morning in New Jersey.

She had also spent half of the day taking silly pictures of them and that was enough for Peter to consider her as a friend now.

“And you're totally wrong, by the way.” murmured Johnny, close to his ears, pulling his attention back to him.

When Peter turner to face him, their shoulders were touching and Johnny's eyes were as clear as a summer afternoon's sky, and for a second it took his breathe away.

Johnny quirked an eyebrow, as if he _knew_ that he had just made Peter's heart stutter with only a look.

“Um?” asked Peter, pretending like nothing had happened.

“The most memorable moment was when we were in the van.”

Peter didn't try to fight the grin creeping onto his face.

The van was Christophe's – the drag king – and they had managed to ditch everyone and hide in it in between going to the karaoke and getting tattoos and… well, it had been magical. Maybe not the best sex ever, since it had been happening in the back of a cramped van in the middle of a parking lot tucked between a Target and the Chinese restaurant housing the karaoke, but definitely the most emotional.

They had spent the whole time looking into each other's eyes, with Johnny's face held between Peter's palms, their bodies tightly pressed together.

“Yeah,” smiled Peter as Johnny put his head on his shoulder, “you're right, that's pretty unforgettable.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It ended up more sweet than ridiculous but I like it  
> And I have a [tumblr](http://dangerousandwich.tumblr.com) btw, if you wanna fangirl with me over them


	29. Doing something sweet

It is a Sunday afternoon and they have not gotten out of bed yet. It is four, maybe five in the afternoon, the days are getting shorter so the sun is already setting but Johnny couldn't care less. Peter is next to him, babbling about something – it has to do with a French mathematician from the eighteenth century he thinks – they are into each others' arms burritoed in Johnny's favorite blanket and completely naked so really, it feels perfect.

“I'm boring you out of your mind, aren't I?” asks Peter, stopping his agitated babbling to smile up at Johnny.

“No, not really, you know I tune you off when you start to get like that and watching your lips move isn't that bad.”

Peter pinches his hip, making him laugh.

“You know you can actually tell me to shut up when you don't care _at all_ about what I'm saying?”

“I know you don't mind doing it when I'm the one talking...”

“Awww!” cooes Peter, flopping around to be on his stomach and leaning on his elbows to have a better look at Johnny's face. “Are you mad?”

“No, I knew from the beginning that you're an asshole, so it's not like I wasn't expecting it.”

Peter's smile grows wider and their legs brush under the cover, making a shiver run up Johnny' body.

“Really?” asks Peter, raising an eyebrow, his right hand ending on Johnny's torso and slowing caressing down his chest, “cause if you're mad I can totally calm you down.”

“Let me guess, you calming me down involves my dick?”

“And my mouth, yes. It's very good for your blood pressure,” he adds, his hand having reach Johnny's navel and he lets his fingers circle it a few times before continuing his descent, “and it's very good for you, old man.”

“You're older than me.” replies Johnny, heart already beating wildly in his chest as he feels Peter's hand glide down his happy trail.

“Only about three months.”

“Still older.”

Johnny wants to add something – a stupid joke about Peter being old – but his half-hard dick is suddenly being held by hot and soft fingers just as Peter puts his right leg between his, ending up half laying on him.

“Good thing I remembered about Viagra then.” mumbles Peter, nuzzling Johnny's throat.

 


	30. Doing something hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally totally forgot to post the last chapter, sorry guys :/

Getting bitten by a radioactive spider hadn't only given Peter agility, strength, the ability to stick to walls and his spider-sense – it also made him hyper aware of his body. He could feel every change in the temperature, every breath of air against his skin, every brush...

“This?” asked Johnny against his left hip, lips barely brushing against his skin but the warmth coming from him enough to make Peter shiver.

“Try lower.” he replied, licking at his dry lips.

Johnny smiled up at him as his right index finger slowly caressed down Peter's hip and groin, his finger going hotter and hotter at every centimeter of skin it touched. By the time he started to fondle with Peter's ball, his whole hand was almost burning hot.

Peter moaned and squirmed when Johnny leaned over him to lick at the sweat on the hollow of his throat.

“So, you like it?” he asked then, meeting his dark eyes, hand leaving his ball to go caress the skin underneath.

“Yeah... but maybe I'd—” Peter's voice broke when Johnny's index finger reached his hole and slowly circled it, “maybe I'd like it even more with your tongue.”

Johnny chuckled, slow and deep, the sound enough to make Peter shiver, and his finger easily pushed against his muscles, sinking into him.

“Maybe, but I like to watch you.” whispered the blond, making Peter moan again.

His finger turned even hotter, making Peter see stars for a second as he gripped Johnny by the shoulders.


End file.
